It is known to provide status indicator lights relating to cable connections for electronic equipment, for example to indicate the link status of a computer network device port. Such lights can be provided for example on a front panel of the equipment or on a rear panel of the equipment in a vicinity of a relevant port. Some cable connection components are receivable within a housing of a host device for enabling communication between an external cable and a circuit of the host device. If it is desired for such a cable connection component to provide visible indications outside of the host housing, difficulties can arise.